


Distraction

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: "Am I distracting you, Mrs Fairhead?" [Based on the prompt: "Come to bed?"]





	Distraction

She was sat cross legged on the bed, her back against the headboard, reading one of her favourite books. As she read, she gently nibbled the bottom of her lip and Charlie smiled, learning against the doorframe watching her.

This was when he found her most attractive, when she wasn’t wearing makeup. She had such a natural beauty and he was lucky he got to see that side of her every morning and every night.

He began to unbutton his shirt as he made his way towards the bed. She knew he was there, she could sense his presence without even having to look up. She smiled, licking her lower lip and continued to read her book.

“Good day beautiful?” He asked. Duffy giggled, the heat raising up her chest to her cheeks, her skin turning a touch of red.

“Uh huh, you?” She gently folded the corner of the page, closed the book and placed it on the side. Only now did she give Charlie her full attention.

“Unusually quiet,” he admitted as he unfastened three buttons. “Have you missed me?”

He didn’t receive an answer as Duffy licked her lower lip again before she gently bit down on it. He rose an eyebrow at her actions.

“Am I distracting you, Mrs Fairhead?”

“Hmm?” She asked as she slowly moved her eyes up from his chest to meet his gaze. “No, no. You were saying?”

He grinned as he slowly unbuttoned a forth button on his shirt. He knew it was pointless to try and have a conversation; she was becoming distracted. Her skin had a pink blemish to it, her breathing had began to quicken slightly and her nipples were erect against the material of her nightwear. Duffy shifted slightly, the material moving and exposing more of her inner thigh. Charlie gulped becoming hot under the collar.

Duffy giggled, “two can play at this game, Charlie.” The tip of her finger began to trace the skin on her upper thigh, watching Charlie’s reaction. His breathing quickened too. She smirked as her hand disappeared under the nightie.

“If you come to bed, I’ll show you how much I’ve missed you?”

He didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
